<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kindness of Strangers by Hermes_Zeppeli, smile_nd, TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596519">The Kindness of Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli'>Hermes_Zeppeli</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd'>smile_nd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA'>TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_nd/pseuds/smile_nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fece un giro attorno alla casa, cercando un modo per entrare.<br/>Quella era l'unica casa abitata che aveva trovato nel giro di chilometri e non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare un'altra notte al freddo.<br/>Doveva esserci un modo per entrare, un punto dove ripararsi o quanto meno non accucciarsi sulla neve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kindness of Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia è stata creata per la Challenge "La Tearoom Di Madame Zelmira" di Lande di Fandom, in cui ogni persona scriveva un pezzo della storia e la persona dopo andava avanti, con un limite di tempo per ogni manche.</p><p>Il prompt di ispirazione era "Racconto Invernale".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fu guidata dall'odore invitante.</p><p>Le sue zampe erano fredde e bagnate a causa della neve alta.</p><p>Era fastidioso.</p><p>Dalla finestra poteva vedere la donna seduta sul divano.</p><p>Era giovane, aveva una coperta calda sulle ginocchia e sorseggiava una bevanda calda da una tazza che teneva in grembo.</p><p>Sembrava essere sola.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto essere lì con lei in quel momento.</p><p>Non era giusto che solo lei potesse stare al caldo.</p><p>Una goccia le cadde dritta sulla testa e lei sentì un brivido su tutto il corpo.</p><p>Riluttante saltò giù dal davanzale per ricadere di nuovo sulla neve gelida.</p><p>Guardò con fastidio i ghiaccioli che pendevano dal tetto, individuò il colpevole.</p><p>Lo fissò e questi si staccò di netto.</p><p>Cadde in mezzo alla neve accanto a lei.</p><p>Impudente.</p><p>Fece un giro attorno alla casa, cercando un modo per entrare.</p><p>Quella era l'unica casa abitata che aveva trovato nel giro di chilometri e non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare un'altra notte al freddo.</p><p>Doveva esserci un modo per entrare, un punto dove ripararsi o quanto meno non accucciarsi sulla neve.</p><p>La neve le impediva di sentire odori che l’avrebbero potuta aiutare, senza parlare delle tracce. Intorno alla casa vi era una distesa immacolata che sembrava non finire più. Sembrava che solo lei si fosse permessa di infrangere quella coltre candida e morbida.</p><p>A pochi centimetri dal suo muso un ghiacciolo si schiantò al suolo dall’alto facendole prendere un colpo che la spinse a saltare nei cespugli innevati.</p><p>Maledetti ghiaccioli…</p><p>“C’è qualcuno?” una voce cristallina attirò la sua attenzione. La donna nella casa si era appena affacciata alla finestra attirata forse dal rumore che aveva fatto.</p><p>Era la sua occasione di non passare un’altra nottata esposta al gelo invernale. Con estrema attenzione a non ferirsi troppo, ma cercando di non passare inosservata, cercò di uscire dal suo nascondiglio. Cosa che gli costò non poca fatica: il pelo continuava ad impigliarsi tra i rami trattenendola.</p><p>Quando fu finalmente fuori si avvalse dello sguardo più dolce e bisognoso che aveva in repertorio e si avvicinò alla donna ancora affacciata alla finestra. Vista da vicino, i suoi lineamenti erano dolci e delicati, con le labbra piccole e sottili, il naso stretto e gli occhi tondi e azzurri.</p><p>“Oh cielo, povera creatura. Sei tu che continui a fare tutto questo baccano? Aspettami là. Sarai congelata.”</p><p>Intanto già il fatto che si era accorta che era una femmina era qualcosa che la faceva ben disporre nei suoi confronti. Si avvicinò di poco alla casa e, quando sulla neve poco distante vide aprirsi un rettangolo di luce calda e aranciata, finalmente si rese conto di dove era la porta che stava cercando.</p><p>La giovane donna si era buttata sulle spalle una mantella di lana che sembrava fatta a mano e con sguardo rassicurante la invitava ad avvicinarsi mentre tra le mani stringeva un piattino contenente probabilmente latte. Gli umani tendevano a dare latte a qualunque creatura si presentasse sul ciglio della loro abitazione, ma in quel momento avrebbe accettato qualunque cosa avesse fatto in modo di garantirle un giaciglio caldo.</p><p>Si avvicinò con circospezione, non perché avesse davvero paura dell’umana, quanto più perché di certo lei si aspettava quell’atteggiamento da parte sua e non spaventare la donna era il primo passo per la buona riuscita del suo piano.</p><p>“Poverina, non devi avere paura,” disse la donna, spostandosi all’indietro quanto più lei si avvicinava. Non doveva essere la prima volta che si ritrovava a dare rifugio a una qualche bestiola.</p><p>Di certo non sospettava potesse essere l’ultima.</p><p>L’interno della casa era caldo, molto più caldo di fuori. Anche solo il fatto di non dover posare le zampe sul suolo ghiacciato e coperto di neve fu per lei un enorme sollievo.</p><p>“Povera piccola,” disse la donna, avvicinandosi piano ed accovacciandosi di fronte a lei. “Ti sei persa? O sei rimasta da sola?”</p><p>Non potendo risponderle, lei si limitò ad assottigliare gli occhi e fissarla per qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarsi e strusciarsi contro la sua gamba, emettendo un suono basso e ronzante mentre il suo corpo vibrava. La donna sembrò esserne deliziata, a giudicare dal verso di contentezza che lasciò le sue labbra.</p><p>La mano che la toccò fu gentile. La donna la accarezzò piano, come se si aspettasse che saltasse via o la mordesse. Quando sembrò convinta che il suo tocco non l’avesse indispettita, la donna la accarezzò nuovamente, stavolta con più decisione.</p><p>Lei non disdegnò quel contatto. Era piacevole, alla fin fine, e le avrebbe permesso di ingraziarsi quella donna con più facilità.</p><p>Passarono il resto della giornata insieme. Fuori dalla finestra, la neve riprese a cadere fitta.</p><p>A un certo punto, lei si addormentò sulle ginocchia di quella donna, tornando a vibrare ed emettere quel suono ronzante che tanto sembrava piacere alla sua benefattrice.</p><p>Si risvegliò quando la sentì spostarsi, balzando per terra e voltandosi a guardarla. Fuori dalla finestra, la neve aveva smesso di cadere. C’era un silenzio quasi assordante, rotto solo dal cigolio della poltrona quando la donna si alzò in piedi per uscire dalla stanza.</p><p>Lei la seguì, osservandola mentre si toglieva le strane membrane colorate che la ricoprivano al posto del pelo, infilandosi dentro a una scatola trasparente. Spruzzi di acqua calda fuoriuscirono dal soffitto, ma per qualche assurda ragione la donna non sembrò esserne infastidita dato che non fuggì dalla scatola.</p><p>Lei agitò la coda, contrariata, uscendo da quella strana stanza. La attese sul letto, sonnecchiando per qualche altro minuto. Si svegliò quando la donna uscì dalla stanza da cui proveniva un odore umido che non le andò per niente a genio. Era ben felice di essersi allontanata prima di bagnarsi tutto il pelo.</p><p>“Buonanotte, piccolina,” le disse la donna, accarezzandola con la mano inaspettatamente asciutta. Era avvolta in una membrana diversa da quelle di prima, molto più lunga e monocolore. “Domani vedremo di capire se qualcuno ti sta cercando. Non mi dispiacerebbe tenerti con me, ma non vorrei far star male i tuoi padroni, se ne hai.”</p><p>Lei si limitò a fissarla con i suoi occhi d’ambra, prima di stiracchiarsi e sbadigliare.</p><p>Continuò a fissarla mentre la donna si infilava, di nuovo, in altre membrane ancora diverse. Una volta che si fu infilata nel letto ed ebbe spento le luci, lei si acciambellò accanto al suo volto ed attese. Poteva sentire l’odore di morte che emanava, anche se la poveretta non ne era minimamente a conoscenza. Il volto rilassato, in pace, stava russando sommessamente quando Lui arrivò.</p><p>Lei sollevò la parte anteriore del corpo, drizzando le orecchie. Quando Lui allungò le dita adunche per accarezzarla per qualche istante, grattando dietro alle sue orecchie, non poté evitare di vibrare così rumorosamente che temette quasi di svegliare la donna.</p><p>“Allora, mia cara, cosa ne dici? Questa donna merita di scontare le sue pene nell’Oltretomba, o preferiresti che venisse graziata da un tale destino?”</p><p>Allora lei parlò. La sua voce avrebbe terrorizzato la povera donna, se fosse stata cosciente per sentirla. “Lei è stata gentile con me,” rispose. “Lasciala restare un altro po'. Veglierò io su di lei.”</p><p>Lui annuì. La sua testa senza volto si girò verso la donna addormentata, la sua mano si appoggiò per un momento sulla sua fronte, facendola rabbrividire.</p><p>“Avrà fin quando la neve non si scioglierà, a meno che tu non deciderai altrimenti prima di allora” decretò Lui, esitando prima di spostare la mano, come se il gesto gli costasse un grave sforzo. “Allora, ci rivedremo di nuovo.”</p><p>Lei lo guardò andare via, prima di avvicinarsi al volto della donna e leccarle il naso. Immediatamente il suo volto si rilassò di nuovo.</p><p>“Dormi tranquilla,” le disse. “Ti proteggerò io, finché tu ti prenderai cura di me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>